


[podfic] The Caritas of Castiel

by fresne



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other, Podfic, Season 6 Spoilers, Sonos, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel seeks his expression of Caritas, which is ever more. More. More. But he wants fusion, not fission. Never fission, which is part of his problem. In the midst of this stream of ever loosening consciousness, Dean and Sam look for a way to fix things. They fail, but it doesn't matter. Death, who is older and the end of all things besides, has his own plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Caritas of Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> So, just to be warning you, this is very stream of consciousness and mostly takes place in dreams or in Cas' altered state. It's also a loose retelling of the myth of Psyche and Cupid.
> 
> This fic contains implicit spoilers for the end of S6 and Castiel's character arc. This was written without any knowledge of S7 and without any idea where they're going other than "Eeep. Oh Castiel, this is very not good."
> 
>  
> 
> The following inspiration for this work and inspiration for my dialogue, where I am not directly quoting, because apt quotes are cool:  
> Ovid, Metamorphoses  
> Apuleius, Cupid and Pysche

Text version is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/254997)

Format/Length: Length: Mp3 20.8Mb, 43:44  
Song Credit: Sonos “Wicked Game”

 

[Download Link ](http://lifeamgood.com/podcasts/CaritasOfCastiel.mp3)

[Archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/caritas-of-castiel)

**Author's Note:**

> If after reading my fiction here, you would like to read more about me and my writing check out my profile.


End file.
